dragons_titan_uprisingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cretinousmartyr/CretinousMartyr's Tier List
Ranking Explanation This tier list is based on rating system (by rating the raw max stats of each dragon + rating of ablility) by ranking the stats of dragons which share a rarity,on a scale of 1-5, distributing them as fairly as possible. I then add that number to another number I assign to value each ability. How I got the values for each special move is by having any ability component at all, always worth 1 point. If the effect is a highly sought after effect in game play, for example cleanse and ability lock, it is worth more points. If it effects all dragons in a party it is valued more. If a particular dragon or group of dragons preform uniquely better than other dragons, it also gets a bonus. All of this is on the second page of my spreadsheet found in a link at the bottom of this. Inevitably bias will have slipped in a general list like this, I am working on a new blog post which includes tiring the dragon where bias is something sought after, tiring dragons within specific roles. It will be very similar to this list, using the same way of calculating, so they should still be sorted in generally the same order and way, but broken up into a more digestible format. S Tier Get these, level them up. Simple as that....Actually, not really.. many of these are a result of a hybrid species, which are not typically in drafts. And some you can only obtain during special events where you earn their trust to recruit the dragon. So if you can be lucky enough to get your hands on any of these, do not hesitate investing resources into these truly legendary dragons. Good luck in your hybrid breeding and progression in trust events, you'll need it! (Keep in mind, event earned dragons (Except Toothless) cost more scales to Train up in stars!) A Tier These are more situational dragons, still all 5 stars so they can become very powerful. Not requiring a duplicate to level to 3 stars permanently separates the 4 from the 5 stars in terms of tiring. B Tier These dragons have very strong abilities, do not underestimate any of these dragons, they may be only 4 stars but they pack a punch in both stats and abilities. (Well,except Foehammer, that ability is only OK, he'd be C tier if it weren't for his higher stats .You can see this in the spreadsheet.) ' C-Tier '''I recommend not investing on the 4 stars on this tier unless you have two copies(yes you are reading correct, that means 3 of the same dragon.) ' '''However from Scally-Slander on down, are extremely potent 3 star dragons, I would recommend powering them up right away if you get a even one, especially if you are still lacking good buff-giving dragons for alpha battles, the increased tile damage buffs can really give you that extra edge(That’s how the non-hybrids Hide-Fryer & Torch snuck up here with the hybrids). Keep in mind if you are using a hybrid on your team, you won't get anymore through draft! Try to make sure you are breeding as much as you can for a duplicate, so you can get to 3 stars shortly after you bring them to level 40! But because of their potency and what they can contribute to a team, it does not hurt powering them up before you get a duplicate as it does with the 4* in this same tier. D-Tier These can be OK dragons, depending on your team, but they are not as good or particularly excel in anything compared to the above dragons, unless under specific scenarios. For example, the hybrid, Knock-Rocket, still a powerful dragon no doubt, but its ability is useful if your dragons are dying. What scenario do you really want your dragons being taken out of battle in the first place? Not a scenario you are using top tier dragons! Especially since it is not especially consistent on its healing-locking or revitalizing. If you find yourself using these I would recommend breeding for alternatives in the above tiers,... of course unless you get really attached to them, then just know these are a weaker link in your team. Never feel bad for using or training any dragon you like! (Knock Rocket is still very valuable a team member for many people... and for breeding.. Boy it is one of the best options you could choose, as it breeds up to two dragons that both top the tier lists among their rarities! Flanktanker can also be a useful member as a team, if needing a healer, but it is simply outdone in terms of stats and ability, by many of the dragons above) F-Tier 'The few here in F-Tier are not so bad to level and train if you have a role on your team you really need filled, as bad as F-Tier sounds by putting them here and excluding others it means these are the ones I find actually usable in battle. Particularly Tectonic Thunderdrum for its ability-lock, and Bitter Galeslash is for the team bonus health (and Galeslash is another one of those important breeding stepping stones to breed up to the 3 star Galeslash, for an even better supply of bonus health than Bitter!) ' Get away from using these as soon as you obtain better ones in free drafts or through breeding. Everything not listed here or above should be used as fodder to level up, & don’t worry, building a small temporary collection of the right (they can even stay mostly un-leveled! Just use colors to your advantage!) two star dragons can get you through a lot in the beginning, and let you bide time to use the free draft to get you some 3* star dragons, and you can start feeling better about “investing” in them. What I mean is, don’t let these 2* dragons dig into your fish reserves too deeply. Try to keep reserves mostly filled to complete duties, and DEFINITELY don’t let 2* dragons dig into your scale reserves.(IE don’t hatch eggs using scales to get specific colored dragons and use those to level the 2* up, that can be a mistake new players make to try progressing quickly, and not free drafting enough) For this tier I just listed the 2 star hybrids and the two others I thought had the best abilities, I didn't run them through that spreadsheet, I might do that on a future updated version. I plan to update it right here so be sure to check back! Extra Details Here is me showing how I arrived at these conclusions in this google document. Here is a google document of my history, so far it has what is above on here (in a more printable format, if i get to that)and my original predictions on a tier list, if you saw this blog post early. This still has room for updating, if you see anything you would consider a glaring error or even if it is just a thought that might change a number for one reason or another… then be sure to let me know in the comments, or on social media as CretinousMartyr, preferably through TU Discord( @ChestnutousMartyr ) Category:Blog posts